Aléa
by elzannerocks
Summary: You can't escape your destiny. Trust me. You can try so hard but in the end all your resistance, struggling, and denial leads you right down the path fate has been so kind to lie at your feet. No matter how far you run it will always catch up with you. This story is about me and the fate I ran from for over 150 years.
1. Prologue

It started, as many of these tales do, with a prophecy. Just over 150 years ago from when I first put this pen to paper, a follower of the goddess Celestia, who many call sorcerers, killed the only daughter of the King of Aléa. He was handsome and powerful and had approached the princess as a suitor but she spurned him. The rejection ignited a white-hot rage within him and his magic turned the flames within him to reality; the fire killed them both.

The King, so grief stricken over his loss, decided to pass a law banning magic and all who practice it. A treaty existed between the followers of Celestia and the kingdom of Aléa, because their temple resided within the kingdoms borders, this gave the sorcerers a chance to petition the law before it was enforced. They sent three of their own, a member of their high council, her apprentice, and a promising and powerful young sorcerer. But they did not know that one among them had betrayed them, and the King, so lost in his grief, had not planned to listen to their petition.

The young sorcerer knew that the Kings grief would outweigh his reason so he plotted against his people in an effort to gain more power. The meeting was not a meeting at all but an ambush. And so when the king's men stormed in and the young sorcerer turned his back on them, the high councillor did all that she could. With their swords leveled at her throat she cast three spells and spoke one prophecy. The first spell was a curse on the young sorcerer, crippling and aging him until he was like a man 3 times his age, the second spell erased all knowledge of the location of the followers of Celestia and hid them from the world. It was the prophecy she spoke next and it told of a future when magic would be needed to heal Aléa. The last spell she cast transported her apprentice to safety. With that the kings men killed her but it is said that she died with a smile on her face and a prayer on her tongue as she went to meet her beloved goddess.


	2. Chapter 1

I stumbled through the woods momentarily pausing to look at the castle behind me; it blazed with light, in stark contrast to the dark forest surrounding it. It was this darkness that hid me from the kings men but they'd come looking for me soon enough. I could already make out men scrambling along the parapets, spreading the news that one of us had gotten away. I could hear what they would call me, a word that once held pride and respect now so full of disgust and hate, it had become derogatory, an insult, in the matter of weeks, but so much had changed in the past few weeks. I had yet to fully accept the reality of my present station; I had gone from respected to hunted. The country that had been my home for as long as I could remember had turned against me and would kill me if it had the chance. It almost had. I had to take a moment to stop myself from crying, and pushed all thoughts Mabyn out of my head, I could not afford to think about her now, I refused to let what she had sacrificed be in vain. There would be time to mourn later but right then I did the only thing I could. I ran.


	3. Chapter 2

I tugged at the gloves that I wore. After traveling in distant lands where I did not have to cover up my tattoos, they had become a nuisance; but for the moment I kept them on. In a land where people got accused of sorcery for less it was safer to keep them on. The last thing I need was the king's soldiers after me again. I kept my head down as I walked past a group of them loitering beside the inns entrance, but they hardly gave me a second glace. They were too busy picking on the youngest in the group; he was handsome enough, looked to be around my age, or at least the age I looked to everyone else, with blonde hair, and eyes that reminded me of the blue seas around Mereden. He must have gotten the feeling that someone was staring at him because he looked up and met my eyes for a split second with a start, before I slipped inside.

I tugged the hood of my cloak up even more as I settled into a seat in the corner of the dark room, that soldier had got a glimpse of my face which was more than I let most people get. His glance had unnerved me; it was so rare that people even felt me staring at them, let alone knew that it was me doing the staring. And the look he got, recognition mixed with complete disbelief. I did not know why he recognized me, it had been 50 years since I had been anywhere in Aléa.

I do not know what compelled me to come back after all this time. It is more dangerous now than it has ever been for my kind. For about the first 100 years after the Law there was still the memory of what my people where and the good we had done, but slowly those who possessed that knowledge had gone or forgot and no one took their place. Fear and lies spread until in the people's hearts, minds, and stories we were no longer the wise sages but the monsters in the night. They had begun hunting us and these people had been convinced by the words of a foreign god that the only way to destroy a sorcerer is with fire. It was all nonsense because we can be killed in a whole manner of ways, but never the less they believed it. Soon they were burning any sorcerer they could find, real or not. A flood of painful memories rushed forward. Bright orange flames reaching into a black sky, a heart wrenching scream, the searing pain of the flames as I try to reach him, the flash of steel followed by a cry of agony , bright red blood gushing and staining a white robe, the malicious glint of his eyes as he whispers "mine". I jam the palms of my hands to my eyes in an effort to stop the memories from drowning me. It works but the effort of supressing the memories has left me shaking.

I need to calm down before people notice the shaking, hooded girl in the corner. Attracting attention is the last thing I need right now so I decide to risk a small spell. It's risky but not as risky as bringing attention to myself, besides the only one who could tell that I was casting a spell was another sorcerer and I did not know of any left in Aléa besides those residing in the temple.

I kept my hands gloved, I did not need to take my gloves off for this, and I did not have to. I knew my tattoos like I knew my own mind. Warmth and calm slowly spread from the spot on the back of my left hand where I began slowly tracing the lines of the tattoo. It was a simple spell and did not require much effort so I glanced around the room while still tracing the lines. I made sure to count the exits and size up the other patrons; I had been running for so long that this was second nature. I noticed with surprise that the soldiers from outside were now sitting several tables over from me. I had not seen them come in and mentally chided myself for getting lazy, now was not the time and certainly not the place for my observation skills to be rusty. Especially when most of the people in this room would tie me to a stake and burn me if they knew what I was. Aside from the soldiers there were not many others in the room, a young couple that were also staying her for the night, a group of men in their middle years gathered for their nightly drink, and an old man with a burn scar running across his face. Just seeing his scars caused me to feel the lick of the flames and they burned my arm all those years ago. My injury had long since healed and had left little scars, one of the benefits of the Curse of the Goddess, but I felt sympathy for him as well as a kind of kinship; we both were left scared by flames. Part of me wanted to learn his story but the more sensible part warned me to stay where I was, no one in this room needed to remember me after tonight.

I stopped my spell and began to consider where I would go from here. Aléa had changed in those 50 years and though I felt an urge to return that urge had yet to direct me where to go. I had to plan this out, I could not stay in one place too long without attract an unwanted amount of attention. I did not know whether the king's men still were on the hunt for a young sorceress with dark purple eyes.

My planning was interrupted by a scream. I stood up along with most of the other patrons, soldiers included, but the old scarred man remained seated. He had a pained expression on his face like he knew exactly what that scream meant and suddenly I realised as well.


	4. Chapter 3

**Authors note: I apologize for the chapter lengths, I'm still trying to get the hang of it. I swear they look longer when i type them up! Also just an FYI that updates will be sporadic. I have to juggle them, school, work, and friends so i can't make any promises about regularity.**

* * *

The soldiers had rushed outside as soon as they heard the scream and I was right behind them. We were greeted by the sight of a mob leading a struggling woman to a pile of wood with a stake in the middle. A chill went up my spine as I remembered the last time I saw that sight.

The woman looked to about 30 years of age with black hair and blue eyes. She was crying hysterically while attempting to plead her innocence. One of the soldiers, the one in charge I assumed, approached the two men restraining her.

"Why are you restraining this woman" he asked gruffly.

The shortest of the two answered "She's been found guilty of practicing sorcery" he huffed indignantly like he was not used to having his actions questioned.

"Aye" a woman in the back shouted "She killed my babe".

"Mine too" said another.

"She drove my daughter mad" said an older man.

A chorus of other accusations erupted from the mob. They were all ridiculous; there was no way one woman could have done all that. Besides many of the things they were accusing her off were outside of the realm of magic. Looking at her I could see that she was no sorceress, probably just a peasant woman who was slightly odd and the villagers decided to use her as a scapegoat for all of their problems.

The soldier and the short man were engaged in a whispered argument that began to get heated, but it looked to me like the short man was winning. The soldier turned back to his men with a tired look on his face.

"Alright men, this isn't any of our concern. This is a village matter."

"But she deserves a fair trial!" it was the young soldier with the sea blue eyes who spoke.

"This isn't our concern" snapped the one in charge.

"We're soldiers of the crown! All the people of this land are our concern!"

"Look I don't care who you are. As long as you're under my command you follow my rules. We. Leave. It. Alone." He growled "We are looking for one sorceress only and this woman is not her!"

So they were looking for me still, I thought intrigued. If only I could use this somehow… The same urge that had guided me here was back again and I knew exactly what to do. I approached the group of soldiers.

"This sorceress you're looking for, what exactly does she look like?"

The commander looked startled but answered me anyways "She's on the shorter side, hair as dark as ink, with dark purple eyes, a darker complexion, and hands and wrists covered in tattoos. Why are you asking?"

I smiled viciously as I pulled off my gloves and pushed back the hood of my cloak. "Because boys today is your lucky day" I snapped my fingers and a ball of blue flame appeared in my right hand "well maybe I should not call it that just yet."

The shock value worked in my favour. For the first few seconds they were too stunned to do anything but stare. I used that time to cast a spell that immobilised them. The villagers stared at me with fear in their eyes; it was one thing to believe someone had magic but another thing to be confronted with it.

"You people are fools" I spoke and added a spell to help my voice carry "This woman is no more a sorcerer than any of the rest of you. A true sorcerer would not be lead to their death so calmly, you can be sure they would take a few of you with them. Release her!" just for emphasis I sent the ball of flame I had been holding in my palm straight into the pile of wood. It burst into flames which were high and hot.

It seemed that the short man could not undo her binding fast enough and she collapsed onto the ground weeping.

I softened my voice "Are you alright?" I asked. But she flinched away instead of answering. I sighed, my stay here was done. The villagers were recovering their wits and within a few moments they would have the courage to attack me. So I did the only thing I could do and the same thing I had been doing for all of these years. I ran.

* * *

I leaned up against a tree exhausted. The teleportation spell I used requires a lot of energy and it always left me drained by the end. Right now I needed food and rest, unfortunately I had no idea where in heavens name I was.

I had lost my bag. It was still in my room at the inn, but there would be no going back for it now. There was nothing it in that I could not replace but it still would have been nice to have the food inside. I sighed, it's not like I have not been hungry before and it most likely will not be the last time. I made a small flame in the palm of my hand and began to collect some wood for a fire, when that was done I set it ablaze with the same flame. I wrapped myself in my cloak and leaned against a tree. I might as well try and get some sleep there was not much I could do alone in a dark and unfamiliar woods.

As soon as sleep claimed me I feel into a dream. My Goddess stood in front of me, but I could not see her face due to the blinding light behind her. When she spoke it sounded of music on the wind and made me long for the home I had lost so long ago.

"The time has come" she said "This land needs me again, needs magic again. I called you back to this land that you once called home so that you could help me. I need you to help me heal Aléa, heal her people. What I ask of you is not easy, you will walk a dangerous path. Healers are always the first suspected. I ask you not to think of the danger it holds but the promise of a future where you can live free and be able to return home."

"Why now?" I choke out "Why not when they started burning our people!"

"I have watched this land for many years, they would have shunned us then. Anyone I sent to guide them out of darkness would have been killed."

"That's not an answer!" I was on the verge of shouting, I was not supposed to be shouting at a Goddess but being back here was starting to stir up memories of why I left. "Raz died because you did not think it was time! I watched him burn! And scream! And I was helpless to save him."

"I am sorry for what you have suffered my daughter but I cannot change what has happened. I may be the Goddess of prophecy but I do not know the future, simply when it is time. That is the only answer I can give you for now, but I promise you your path will become clear soon enough. And my daughter" she paused momentarily "I am sorry."

I awoke sobbing and when sleep claimed me again I did not dream.

* * *

The sun was already halfway across the sky when I awoke again. All the emotion I had felt last night was gone, leaving me numb. I had purposely avoided thinking of Raz for a long time, but I could not help myself last night and I knew that when the numbness wore off my emotions would be in turmoil for weeks.

But it did not matter. I had a mission now. I would throw myself into it and try block out all feeling. I had done it before and it was scary how easily it came to me now. Emotion were what made mortals who they were, but I was not mortal. Besides I doubted if I could do what my Goddess asked me if I let my emotions run free. It would be for hard me to heal these people, with their irrational hatred of my kind. But I would try, for my Goddess and for everyone I had lost since this all started. It needed to end and as reluctant as I was to be a part of it, there seemed to be little choice. When your Goddess appears in front of you it is very hard to refuse.

It was probably a good idea to figure out where I was. I also needed to get supplies. I did not plan on staying in one place for very long and all of my old stuff was still at the inn from last night.

I muttered some words and waved my left hand over my right, five gold coins appeared in the palm of my right hand and I promptly stuffed them into the pouch on my waist. I ignored the guilty feeling that came with it because these coins would not last. Eventually they would fade back into the nothingness they were before. I could only hope that the vendors would spend them before that happened.

It took about an hour of stumbling through bushes and swatting at branched before I found a trail. I followed the trail to the edge of the forest and looked at the city in the valley below me. I swore under my breathe. I did not realize that I had transported myself so far. It had changed so much since I had been here last but it was the familiar castle resting at the foot of the mountain range. Trees used to cover most of this valley now they were all gone, replaced with patch worked fields. The city had grown in size and they had to build a new outer wall. I did not know if it had a name now or was still referred to as the King's City. The last time I had been in Aléa was 50 years ago but I had avoided this place for far longer. This was where it all started. The place where everything I knew, everything I was, fell down and all I could do was watch.

I sank to the ground overwhelmed with the emotions I was, unsuccessfully, trying to block out. I would go anywhere but here. I did not care how isolated the capital was from the rest of the country. I never wanted to return to that city. It only held pain for me.

I stood up to go but I almost collapsed again because of the wave of dizziness that overcame me. It had been almost a day since id last eaten and the amount of magic I used last night did not help. I needed supplies. Unfortunately the only place within miles to get them was the King's city. The place I had just decided that I would not enter. It seemed like the universe did not care about my feeling lately. And so with no other choice I set off down the into the valley.


	5. Chapter 4

**Authors note: Sorry it's taken me awhile to update. School has been crazy! I am convinced November is evil and is trying to kill me with homework. And i got a review! Yay! It made me smile haha. But anyways i decided that i was going to put a flashback every few chapters or so just because i feel like there's a lot of info that needs to mentioned and it would make some stuff clearer. That's the hope anyways haha. Also i'm still figuring out length so bear with me. Ok story time now.**

* * *

Flashback:

I was nervously bouncing on the balls of my feet as I stood in the Long hall waiting. The Long hall was, well long, made of beige stone with high vaulted ceilings. It was so old that even the most ancient of our order could not remember when it was built. It had been part of the temple that housed those who worshipped Celestia for as long as anyone could remember. It was in this hall that those who had decided to take their vows must wait to be taken into the High Council chamber.

I looked at my hands. After the ceremony they would no longer be the same light brown, unblemished skin that I knew, but would be covered in spiraling black tattoos. No one knew what their tattoos would look like until after the ceremony, they manifested based on your heritage and personality. One of my favorite instructors, Mabyn, had a design of birds and swirls covering her hand but her tattoos didn't stretch past her wrist. While my friend Nasia's went almost to her elbows.

She had taken her vows last week and we were all still in awe of twisting vines that now wound around her arms. She had said the process was easy and over quicker than she expected. All you had to do was recite the rules of the order and say the vow. The Goddess did the rest.

It was hard to imagine. After today I would no longer age, I would be immortal. Sickness would not touch me, poison would not harm me, and age would not claim me. Granted I could be killed, and I would still need to eat; but I would be look 17 for the rest of my life.

"Inaya?" Mabyn said startling me out of my thoughts, "We're ready for you now"

She smiled warmly at me and I tried to push my nerves down and return the gesture. It probably looked more like a grimace.

"Do not worry" she assured me "I have seen less talented than you endure this without a problem"

"But what if I forget one of the laws or the Goddess doesn't accept my vow?" I was unable to stop myself from voicing my worries.

"You know the laws by heart, by dear, I helped train you myself. And as for the Goddess not accepting your vow, I see no reason whatsoever as to why she would not. You are one of the most talented we have had in many years and I have a feeling that you will make a powerful sorceress."

I nodded mutely. It was rare to get praise, much less praise like that. If Mabyn had faith in me well it would do no good to argue.

With that I followed her swishing white robes into the High Council chamber.

The High Council chamber was carved in the side of one of the mountains that edged the valley that the temple resided in. It was an oval chamber of rough stone, with high ceilings. There were torches that glowed with a bright yellow light, probably Mabyn's work, which circled the chamber at regular intervals. There was a long table on a raised dais that faced the entrance to the chamber. I had come to a stop as soon as we crossed the threshold staring at the impressive chamber. Mabyn gave me a small push towards the centre of the room and moved to take her seat.

I came to stand in front of the 12 members of the High Council. Alvar, the speaker, stood up and addressed me.

"You have come to be tested, and provided you pass the test; take the vow to serve the Goddess Celestia for the rest of your days"

"Yes" I replied, my mouth suddenly dry

"You understand that should you break any of the laws or any of the vows you will no longer be welcomed as part of our order and must leave this temple forever"

"Yes sir"

"Are you ready to begin?"

"Yes I am"

"Very well. Please state for the council the 5 laws of magic."

"One, magic cannot be used to directly harm another person. Two all magic affects the caster so intent is everything. Three nothing created from magic will last." The first three came easily to me, most people knew them, but the last two were tricky. I panicked slightly when the fourth law did not come to me automatically "Four my tattoos mark my connection to magic and should they fade so will my connection. Five my magic comes from the Goddess, only by following her shall I keep it." I breathed a sigh of relief; now all I had left was the vow.

"Very good" Alvar spoke "Are you prepared to take the vow and accept the curse of the Goddess?"

"Yes" I replied

"Good. Repeat after me. I Inaya Silé"

"I Inaya Silé"

"Vow to serve Celestia, Goddess of the Heavens, balance, and prophecy. Giver of magic and peace, founder of Aléa. Mother of fate, sister to the sea, and wife of death."

"Vow to serve Celestia, Goddess of the Heavens, balance, and prophecy. Giver of magic and peace, founder of Aléa. Mother of fate, sister to the sea, and wife of death." I repeated

"For as long as I am destined to live"

"For as long as I am destined to live"

"I accept the burden of immortality and all that comes with it"

"I accept the burden of immortality and all that comes with it"

"And vow to do all in my power to follow her will, even to my death"

"And vow to do all in my power to follow her will, even to my death" I choked out the last few words, for reasons I could not name. I would gladly give my life for my Goddess. Wouldn't I?

Alvar scowled at me slightly, as if he could sense the direction of my thoughts "Excellent. Please follow me to the Pool of Light"

I frowned, the Pool of Light? I had never heard of such a thing.

"You will wash your hands and, if the Goddess has accepted your vow, it is where your connection to the magic that runs through this world will be established" Alvar explained, answering my unsaid question.

He climbed down from the raised dais that held the other councillors and lead me towards what had appeared to be a small alcove, covered in shadow. It turned out to be a passage way carved into the rock. I trailed my hands along the wall as we went. Parts of the wall were worn smooth from the many sorcerers who had walked this path before me. We emerged in a small cave. The walls were high and tapered towards a small hole thirty odd feet above my head. Directly in front of me was a pool that glowed with a light that appeared all its own. It bathed the entire cave in an eerie blue light.

"Every day and every night, the sun and the moon bathe this pool with their respective light. And every day and every night Celestia blesses this pool." Alvar explained "You must kneel at the edge and submerge your arm, up to your elbows, and if the Goddess deems it so you will be connected to the magic of this world."

I did what he said and knelt at the edge of the strange pool. When I submerged my hands, the liquid didn't feel like water, it felt warm almost and I felt a tingling all over the parts of my arm that were submerged. I wasn't able to make out my arms in the water; they were surrounded by a dense light that was quickly becoming too bright to look at.

Suddenly the light from the pool vanished completely and the last thing I remember before I fainted was seeing black lines covering my hands.

* * *

"Inaya? Are you awake?"

I blinked open my eyes. The bright light was a sharp contrast to the darkness I had been in. it was a few seconds before I could focus on the face hovering right above me. I recognised the blond head with surprise, it was Nasia's. Very few were allowed in the council chambers and no one but the council was allowed during the Vow ceremony.

She must've seen my confused expression because she laughed, sounding like twinkling bells. "You're not in the council chamber anymore. You fainted so they moved you to the infirmary. I was beginning to think you'd be out all day"

"How long?" I croaked my throat dry.

"Here" she said, handing me a glass of water "and several hours"

"D-did she accept my vow?" I asked, not sure if I wanted the answer.

Nasia laughed again. "Look at your hands" was all she said.

And so I did. They were stunning. A cuff of black lines covered my wrists and they exploded into intricate swirls that covered my palms. No one finger had the same design, but they looked like pieces of the same puzzle. There was nothing but a few swirls on the back of my hands but the beauty the simplicity possessed was amazing. The designs were like nothing I had seen before; they certainly weren't like any I had seen on others.

"I haven't seen any tattoos like yours" Nasia said, almost like she was reading my mind. "I've been doing looking through the records of sorcerer's tattoos and I haven't found any that resemble yours. It's remarkable."

I smiled at her. She was a scholar primarily but she was a talented healer. With her gentle manner and pretty looks she was the dream nurse of many. But her pale green eyes only lit up for two things. Books and the sea. She was from Mereden and had grown up beside the sea. She would often tell me stories of it and not for the first time I wished I could see it. She made it sound magical.

"Inaya have you been listening to a word I've been saying?" Nasia demanded, pulling me back to the present.

"Sorry" I replied sheepishly.

Nasia sighed, only acting annoyed "I was speculating as to where your designs originated from. Could it have been your father? I know you never met him but you must know something!"

"I've told you I know nothing except he came from far away and his skin was only slightly darker than mine. My mother refuses to say more."

She sighed again, this time because she had failed to find the answer she was looking for. "Do you think you can get up? It's almost supper time and I know everyone will be excited to see your tattoos?"

Before I could answer my stomach growled.

"I'll take as a yes" Nasia said as she hopped off the side of my bed and began to skip towards the door with me following at a less enthusiastic pace.


	6. Chapter 5

**Authors note: I'm sorry this took awhile to get up i was crazy busy with finals week. It was awful but is now over haha. This chapter is mostly filler and i had so much trouble writing it because all i've been doing for the past month and a half is writing so my brain was fried. But here it is! Enjoy! P.s. sorry for any mistakes!**

* * *

Of all the places I had ever been or ever wanted to go the King's City was the most painful. It reminded me of all the good times, laughter, and love I had felt and experienced while inside these walls. As I walked the streets memories would come back in flashes, sometimes bringing a smile to my face. But that smile was always followed by an aching sadness reminding me of the pain that followed those happy memories. I passed an entrance to a square where I once attended a ball. A dashing young nobleman had been bold enough to kiss my cheek instead of my hand, like was proper. I walked down streets that I had walked with Nasia the several times that she visited me. We had walked with our arms linked, laughing at everything and nothing. The City had changed in the hundred years I had been gone but the central part of the city, where I had lived, was almost untouched. Even if I forgot the name of a street or what turns to make my feet knew the way, they always had. For the longest time I just wandered the streets of a city I had called home for so many years, reliving memories I had not touched in so long. And for a brief time I did not mind the pain that followed them.

Mabyn had been the High Council's representative to the King and as her apprentice I had spent a lot of time here with her. We had our own rooms at the palace and had had free reign of the city. It was one of the happiest times of my life. Back then I had blended in perfectly. The city I remembered had been filled with travellers from all corners of the world; the King's City may have been in the centre of Aléa but it was the capital and where else could you sell to a king. Looking around now though I could tell that I stood out, no more were there people of every land selling novelties from far away. Now there were peasants and merchants selling the same things. The vibrant city I had known was gone, the city I saw now was pale and tired; a shadow of its former splendor.

I examined the houses and shops lining the streets as I walked. They had peeling paint and worn shutters. The wares on display looked dismal and unappealing. It would be harder than I thought to find the supplies that I was looking for. I hoped I would have better luck at a market but somehow I doubted it.

I had let my feet guide me to a large square that, from what I remembered, held a market everyday starting at noon. The smell was the first thing to hit me. It made my starving stomach growl in response. I had been walking the maze of city streets for hours and it had never occurred to me to get food. It is a wonder I survived this long if I cannot even manage to feed myself, I thought wryly.

The square was much more alive than the streets had been. I saw more flashed of colour and even the odd person from Lainda or Skra, who with their dark skin noticeably stood out from the paler people of Aléa. The stalls were leaning and crowed so close together; I suspected that if you removed just one the rest would topple over. And the noise! Somehow I had forgotten how noisy it was. There were people talking everywhere and the stall owners were shouting trying to attract passersby's attention.

"You there! Pretty lady! A charm to make men fall at your feet"

"The best fabric in all of Aléa! Made by the finest Skrian weavers!"

"Cures! Cures for any ailment!"

"The best ale in all of the King's City"

They were offering so many things. Maybe I would be able to find everything I needed here. But first I needed to get change the charmed gold coins in my pocket. I did not exactly look like the type of person who owned many gold pieces. It took a few tries for me to find a money changer who would not ask too many questions and one that I did not mind giving enchanted coins too and I walked off with a small bag of silver and copper coins.

Now I just needed supplies. The coin I had would be enough to buy what I needed immediately plus the basic supplies that a healer needed. Despite my reluctance to do what my Goddess asked I would still do it. I could see the wisdom in her plan. The only problem I had with it was the amount of danger it put me, I had had enough encounters with fire to last a lifetime, even one as long as mine.

As I wandered the market and gathered my supplies I tried, and failed, to think of ways I could follow her request and not put myself in serious danger. What can I say I am somewhat of a coward, years of running will do that too a person.

At last I had everything I needed except for my healers supplies. I had seen several stalls selling those things but none had felt right. Some had inferior product, the owners of others had given me dirty looks, and for the rest I simply did not trust them. It was an odd feeling but I had learned long ago to trust my instincts.

Finally I found the stall I was looking for. It was tucked away in a corner, I almost missed it. I could not tell how old the woman running it was, she had a face that seemed neither young nor old, she was neither pretty nor ugly, and if it was not for her eyes I would not have looked twice at her. They were the bright green of new leaves, I could tell their colour from ten feet away, and they were piercing. When she looked at me I felt like she was weighing my soul. I briefly wondered what the outcome would be. After what seemed like a lifetime she cocked her head to the right and beckoned me forward with a single finger.

"You need healing herbs" she did not make it sound like a question.

"Yes good mother" I replied using my extremely rusty manners.

"You're a healer" again it did not sound like a question but I responded anyways.

"I hope to be, although it has been a very long time since I have done the like of it"

"You're a little too young to have a long time ago"

"Looks can be deceiving"

I was surprised when she smiled and released a dry chuckle. With that it was like a key had been turned in my mind and I began to tell her things I had not talked about since I had shared them with Raz.

"My friend, the closest friend I ever had actually, taught me how to be a healer. It was one of her few passions. The way she worked, the ease she showed and her ability to make anyone feel like she would make them better. I never saw the like of it. For the longest time I was jealous of her, her skill, her easy manner, the way she could charm the crankiest old man. But I never could keep the feeling going for long; you could not help but love her. And now, now she's gone and I will never see her again." I paused to breathe and struggled through the flood of emotions I was feeling.

She was regarding me with her unnerving eyes, her head still cocked to the right.

"I miss your kind" she stated "they brought a spark to our world and filled it with a light that I find is lackin' nowadays"

All I could do was stammer a "W-W-What?" my voice half caught in my throat.

"You know perfectly well what I'm talkin' about child" she said simply, in a way that stopped all of my half formed arguments.

"You are not nearly old enough" I blurted out.

"Looks can be deceivin'" she said reiterating my words from earlier.

Suddenly she looked back the way I had come. But she looked back to be before I could follow her gaze.

"Does anyone know you're here child?" she asked urgently

"N-No" I stammered

"Hmm… Well better safe than sorry." She said while throwing a blanket over her wares and grabbing a small sack of the counter of her stall. "Come along" she grabbed my hand and pulled me around her stall and into a small alleyway.

I was still in shock and did not resist her efforts. By the time I began to pay attention to where she was leading me I was completely and utterly lost. Eventually she led me through a back gate into a garden. There were ten foot walls on three sides and on the forth was the backside of a house.

"There. You should be safe now. Come." She tried to lead me into the house but I planted my feet.

"No. Not until I get some answers." I said in as steady of a voice as I could manage.

She sighed. "I'll answer any questions you may have if you're willin' to come inside."

"I need to at least know why we needed to leave the market"

"There were soldiers comin'. They were showin' a picture to stall owners. They were lookin' for someone. Someone who they're intent on capturin' it seems" she said all of this while looking pointedly at me, like I should understand exactly what she meant. Unfortunately I did. "Now will you come inside?"

"Alright" I said as I allowed myself to be lead through the back door and into a modest kitchen.

She deposited the sack she had grabbed from her stall on the table and pointed to the seat opposite to it.

"Sit"

I did.

"Why are you here?" she asked me as she was bustling around the kitchen pulling things out of cupboards. "I'm assumin' you don't have a death wish and I know you're not stupid so why come back?"

"My Goddess" I said seeing no point in lying, she would not have drug me away from the market without reason and she recognized what I was. "She led me back to Aléa, although it is completely by accident that I ended up here in the King's City."

"I take it you're not stayin' here in the City?"

"No I was just buying supplies then I was going to leave. I would have avoided the City altogether if it was not the only place for miles."

"Where you goin' after? You should know by now this country ain't safe for your kind"

"I am back for a reason. My Goddess entrusted me with a mission."

"And you intend to do it? You won't last a month." She snorted

I bristled at her comment "I survived here for many years before! I can do it again!"

"They weren't lookin' for you last time. And your kind still had supporters among the people"

"Not from what I saw all those years ago." I snapped feeling my anger growing. What did she know? She did not have to live through it!

"You know they're burning anyone now. Even with the slightest suspicions. If you're a healer, foreign, and odd… Well there ain't a chance for you" she stated. Like it was that simple. "I can't change your mind but I'm sick of death and no one deserves that fate."

"This is not even about me! It is about Aléa!" I half yelled but I felt my anger deflating. "I am the reason this happened so it is my responsibility to fix it."

"Alright. Now I believe you wanted some answers"

I stared at her still reeling from the abrupt change of subject. I barely even noticed when she placed a mug and plate in front of me with a gentle "eat".

"Umm… Right… How did you know what I was? I mean you are not a sorcerer, otherwise I would know."

She laughed "Your kind and your magic. You think it's the only way to detect magic. I'm a healer I study people. The way you carried yourself, like there's a weight on your shoulders; your eyes are much older than they should be for one who looks so young; and of course the gloves, people wearin' clothes of that quality usually skip the gloves.

"Why did you help me?"

"Though I may not look like it, I remember your kind. I remember what they did for our world. I guess you could say because I'm sentimental. There's also a light inside of you that I can't describe. I know you'll do great thing."

This day just kept getting weirder. First I ended up in the last place I wanted to be. Ever. And now I was having a conversation with an ageless woman who knew way too much.

"How can you remember?" I asked

"Vows to your Goddess ain't the only way to immortality." She stated and I knew this conversation was done "You can stay here tonight and I can get you out of the City tomorrow without drawin' the attention of the guards."

I mumbled a sincere "thank you" before deciding to focus on the food in front of me; I still had not eaten since yesterday.

* * *

**This will be the last update for a few weeks because i am going on a holiday and then get thrown right back into school with a busy work schedule so the next one might take awhile.**


End file.
